Venitnela
by Konetsu
Summary: The day for lovers! Haruka, in a Yuu-crazed fix, needs to bring her flower-pinned lover Valentine's presents before the day is done. Simple enough, but when Haruka is being Haruka, it's hard to even breathe without thinking of Yuu-chan. Much less complete a task.


_**A/N:**_

I've been a fan of Sakura Trick since the manga began to first get translated, and with the anime it made me a bigger fan!

So in celebration of Valentine's Day, why not write a ST story?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura Trick.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Venitnela<strong>_

* * *

><p>Haruka shivered under the cold air brushing her cheeks, tucking her head further into her scarf. They still had yet to change to their summer uniforms, but even with the added protection of a jacket, she still felt her bones freezing with the constant blasts of wind.<p>

"Aaa, if only Yuu-chan were here..." she whimpered, hot tears turning into icicles upon leaving her eyes. The girl she loved was currently in bed, coughing up a storm of her own and was unable to come to school despite Haruka's best efforts to get her out of bed. As a result she was kicked out of her house and sent to school alone. "She'd be so warm right now if I stayed with her... oh, Yuu-chan!"

She dramatically fell to her knees and threw her arms into the air, nearly smacking a boy trying to get around her quietly. "Yuu-chan! How can I survive this winter if you're not here to cuddle and do lovey-dovey things with?!"

A tap on the head snapped her out of it, and she was met with a hand-holding Kotone and Shizuku, the latter blushing all the way to the ends of her pigtails. The blonde snickered. "You haven't reached school yet, Haru-popo, and you're already grieving the loss of Yuu-chan," she teased.

"She's not dead, Kotone," Shizuku lightly mumbled next to her, the dark purple scarf hiding her red cheeks. Her dark eyes landed on Haruka, "Are you getting anything for her for Valentine's?"

"Valen... tine?"

"Don't tell me you forgot."

Haruka went pale for a second, and the couple let her slowly figure it out before she burst into screams. She latched onto Kotone's shoulders with icy tears running down her face, wide eyes muddled in confusion. "I haven't even thought about Valentine's Day! … If I don't get her something, Yuu-chan will... Yuu-chan will...!"

_"Sorry Haruka..."_

"Yuu-chan!"

Shizuku rolled her eyes at the redhead's banter and removed her hand from Kotone's warm one. Her cousin gave her a curious look, but smiled in trust before the shorter girl slapped both Haruka's cheeks and lifted her to her feet. Suddenly filled with inspiration, Shizuku pointed in the direction opposite of the school.

"Then go and find her that special thing!"

"I will!"

Flames burning in her eyes, Haruka made a run for it and made it her mission to find Yuu the best present she could give her. After all, it had been a few months since that initial first kiss; things were getting progressively more intimate. If she did things right this Valentine's, Yuu-chan just might let her...

"Aaaa! Yuu-chan...!" she screamed in mock pleasure, her face going pink.

Kotone exchanged looks with her shorter girlfriend, and placed a hand on her hip. "Shizuku," she sang. "Did you just do that to get rid of Haru-popo for the day?"

Blushing and trying to hide her face, Shizuku mumbled incoherent nothings and simply grabbed her cousin's hand, tugging on it as an indication to follow her. "Only because she'd just cry for her all day..."

"Mhmmm."

* * *

><p>Haruka burst through the doors of the local supermarket, grabbing a basket for all the gifts she would shower Yuu in, stopping only a moment short of clashing with someone familiar wearing flower accessories. "Is that..." she whispered to herself, keeping to a corner to spy on the girl currently touching a bouquet of flowers.<p>

"Yuu-chan!"

Yuu looked up, having heard someone say her name, but shook her head and blushed, keeping her head down while she thoroughly examined each and every petal on the rose under her fingertips. Occasionally, she uttered something to herself, and five minutes later she picked the batch of roses from the shelf and headed to another aisle.

"Ah! I better follow her... oh," Haruka stopped in her tracks. "But she might notice me! Oh Yuu-chan... using this time to get me a gift..."

She shuddered and blushed at the thought, her empty basket bumping into her hip and forcing her to realize what she was in the store for in the first place. "Right!" she yelled quietly, clenching her fists in confidence. She scurried across the floor in silence, going for the areas covered in red decorations – the stores always had a theme of the month, and in this case it was Valentine's Day.

"Yuu-chan likes..." she uttered, reaching for a bear whose fur was colored similar to her hair, as well as a few plastic roses. Haruka sighed, "Ah, these will never die out, much like my love for Yuu-chan...!"

Soon enough, her basket was nearly full of presents and she had yet to get anything green-tea related. Struggling to reach the cans, Haruka gasped and stopped upon seeing Yuu walk to another aisle, her back facing her and luckily giving her enough time to hide.

"Ahh," she moaned, hitting the back of her head against a bag of chocolates. "I shouldn't peek! It's a surprise! But... but I need to see...!" She angled her head in a way that let her see around the corner without actually moving her body, and froze when she saw Yuu's flower pins emerge from behind the ramen cups.

She dragged her basket across the floor and slid into the fetal position underneath a display table, garnering the attention of an employee who curiously looked under the long red cloth only to find a stack of boxes staring him in the face, the teen girl hiding in between two stacks.

When she didn't hear or see anybody around her anymore, she hurriedly slid out and ran to get a green tea bottle, cheering loudly when she had it in her hands. "Sorry Yuu-chan, but I have to get to your house!"

Mitsuki was at school, so it was easy to get to her house and set everything up with the spare key she personally made. Haruka nodded and took a look at her work, the slow hum of excitement dying down when she took in the sight of many stuffed animals and candy taking over the room. "What's wrong with me...?"

_"Thank you, Haruka! Um... here..."_

Imagining a blushing Yuu offering a kiss made her nearly go mad, and she squealed in delight at the thought of finally going further with her girlfriend than they had before. Haruka plopped onto her stomach and took a deep breath, relishing in Yuu's scent. "Yuu-chan... mm, I love you, Yuu-chan..."

_"I... I love you, Haruka..."_

Squealing at her imagination, Haruka tumbled onto the floor and smiled, somehow content with the atmosphere she made for herself. She wanted Yuu in her arms, especially since they were both skipping school.

"Ah! Yuu-chan said she was sick... but instead she was shopping for Valentine's presents!" Her cheeks burst into flame, and Haruka got to her knees with her jaw hanging open. "That means..."

The door opened, and Haruka turned completely white when she realized she had failed to hide from Yuu, now standing at the door and staring at her like some distinct animal.

"Haruka."

_Yuu-chan?! Why didn't I hear her come up?!_

Finding the tension awkward, Haruka fully turned around and began to sweat, mumbling incoherent nothings while pointing to and fro, apparently explaining the presents – although Yuu heard none of it and decided to focus on the fact that Haruka was in the middle of her room.

"Yuu-chan, I–"

"Close your eyes."

Haruka flinched upon hearing the cold order, but nonetheless obeyed, especially when she saw the small bits of fidgeting and awkwardness emitting from the other girl. She heard a bag rustle, and then she smelled flowers, incredibly close to her nose it was almost like she was pressing against Yuu's hair pins. "Yuu-chan?"

She heard a grunt, but Yuu didn't answer her, opting instead to tie something against her face, keeping her from seeing what she was doing (not that she'd open her eyes anyway).

"Haruka, do you like dark or milk chocolate?" Yuu asked, her breath fanning Haruka's face. She could smell the chocolate miasma washing over her, although it wasn't unpleasant, and made her shiver.

"Milk," she simply answered.

"Good..." Yuu whispered before she pressed their lips together.

They sat in silence, simply pecking each other over and over before Yuu let the small piece of chocolate slip past her lips and enter Haruka's mouth, the cool sensation contradicting how hot she was feeling. Haruka's hands pressed against Yuu's thighs, allowing her to lean in closer, at the same time pushing Yuu towards the floor. Their tongues danced and quickly wrapped around each other, much like their lips did with each (micro) second they spent apart.

Yuu only responded with wrapping her arms around her neck, throwing aside the useless cover. Haruka opened her eyes and reveled at the sight of Yuu's blushing face, sweat sliding down her neck and her lips smeared in chocolate, a result of their clumsy attempt at sharing sweets.

Wiping her own lips, Haruka smiled and leaned down, pressing their noses together. "Yuu, what kind of chocolate do you like?" she asked softly, her index fingers dancing down Yuu's legs; the response was a cute, but shy little gasp, her legs lifting a bit out of no doubt pleasure.

She looked away and pressed her hands against her own chest, both going up and down from her hard breathing. "M... milk," she shyly mumbled.

Haruka smiled, and threw in a few more pieces of chocolate into her mouth before swooping down to capture Yuu's lips again. She vaguely had the image of Mitsuki pop up into her head, walking in on them, but she ignored it, knowing she was at school and far from being able to stop them.

"Yuu-chan..." Haruka whispered, feeling the other girl suck in a square of chocolate into her mouth, feeling their mixed saliva drip down her chin. Boldly, one of her hands went to Yuu's stomach, gently caressing her flat tummy through her clothes, eyes rolling back in sheer bliss.

_Yuu-chan... Yuu-chan...!_

"Haruka...!"

She had thought of Yuu so much she had fainted.

* * *

><p>Kotone eagerly pulled Shizuku towards the classroom door, her shorter cousin yelping out in pain, one of her shoes still on her foot while the other one was missing.<p>

"K-Kotone! Hang on, will you?!" she yelled, cheeks going red at the number of students watching them speed down the hall, barely missing a few teachers spotting them before stopping an inch before their classroom door. "Kotone!"

"Shh!" the blonde yelled, pushing Shizuku's face near the door. Just feet away, Yuzu and Kaede were peeping through the other door, both wide-eyed at the sight of the two friends currently sitting near Yuu's seat.

Haruka, smiling in utter pleasure, was being hand-fed small pieces of candy while Yuu, blushing like mad and sitting in her lap, had one of her arms wrapped around her neck.

"Yuu-chan, more!" Haruka cutely demanded, happily lapping up the small square of box-chocolates Yuu had given her the night before. Yuu averted her eyes towards the door, forcing both pairs of girls to press against the wall before she sighed.

"People are going to come soon, so no more," she said in an absolute tone, closing up the box and pulling Haruka's glorious expression down to one of sadness. Pressing her palms against Haruka's cheeks, Yuu smirked and lightly tapped them, despite the menacing look in her eye.

"Later," she answered, getting up to stretch. Kotone as well as Yuzu and Kaede sighed in unison, the kiss they were expecting nowhere to be found. Kotone dragged Shizuku back to the shoe lockers while Yuzu and Kaede decided to buy snacks for lunch together, leaving the hallway empty and silent for a while, until someone began to slowly creep up to the door.

"I wonder why Yuu left so early for school." Mitsuki wondered, tilting her head. "She was home sick yesterday, but... and Haruka-san wasn't here either..."

"Haruka! I said no!"

"Yuu-chan! Just one, please?!"

Mitsuki's heart stopped at the sound of bickering emitting from the classroom, and peeked through the small crack in the door just in time to witness Haruka leap in the air and catch the chocolate in Yuu's hand before it entered her mouth, their lips touching but not engaging in a kiss.

Grabbing hold of the door tightly, Mitsuki felt her heart drop and her cheeks go dark and hot. "Haruka-san and Yuu..."

However, her initial thoughts were tossed aside when she saw how Yuu pushed her away with a loud, "Idiot," before the two burst into giggles, Haruka pulling Yuu into a tight hug of apology.

Smiling at her little sister's embarrassment, Mitsuki looked at the bag of homemade chocolates she made for Haruka, and shook her head. "I'll give them to her later. Have fun, you two."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

I tried as hard as I could to get everyone in-character as much as I could, so hopefully you enjoyed it! I personally wanted more Kaede in the story, but in the end she took a very backseat role because she really had no special or relevant place in the plot.

So, this means I might make more Sakura Trick stories! :D

Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


End file.
